venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The War Of The Pikachus
We now know that in the early years of the 21st century, human affairs were being watched by intellects who inhabited the timeless worlds of space. However, what no-one knew was that as we went to and fro about our business, we were being scrutinized, much like someone with a microscope studies creatures which swarm and multiply in a drop of water. Though most humans even considered the possibility of life on other planets, across the gulf of space, minds immeasurably superior to ours, minds vast, cool, and unsympathetic, regarded this Earth with envious eyes, and slowly, and surely, they drew their plans against us. And thus came the great disillusionment. From the author of "Excalibur: A Starbuggers Production" Based on "Gmod POLICE RP Mod 2", "Gmod SCARY WAR OF THE WORLDS Tripod Mod! (Garry's Mod)" and "Scary Movie 4" I give you... "The War Of The Pikachus" Prologue There was once a peaceful town in the state of Alaska. A town with happy people who lived normal lives and had buildings and a climate unusually similar to that in Los Angeles. In this little town, there was a creature named Pikachu. Pikachu was about half the size of a human, hat yellow fur, pointy ears, red cheeks, and a lightning-bolt tail. Pikachu was your average happy-go-lucky creature who followed the rules and fed on dead humans. But then, one day in the town's park, a man in a bulletproof vest got high on macaroni. Due to eating so much macaroni his neurological defenses ceased. The almighty Elmo was able to use a kind-controlling machine to take possession of him. Elmo was killed (believed killed, anyway) by police officers when he tried to escape back to Mars by floating, but the resulting damage to the machine killed the man as well. Pikachu proceeded to eat the man's corpse, but the corpse was taken away to be identified first. That was when Pikachu decided he was no longer dependent on the humans, due to a rapid increase in global warming - and took a live man to feast on. Pikachu began to grow bigger and stronger once he ate the man, and despite being killed, he came back to life and began to multiply. The Police attempted to hide from the Queen Pikachu, but then the Queen took one of the officer's cruisers. Th cruiser was wrecked on an attempt to destroy it (along with the seats being, well, you know if you watched the video), but several Pikachus took a fire truck and killed the officers. They haven't been seen ever since. However, they have accomplished much in the last three months. They built an Empire. They conquered Sally's Armada. They killed off the overlords of the Tripods. And now, they're preparing to take over Earth! Date: The Ninth Stardawn (January 3rd, 2018 Earth Date) Time: 133.7 Pulsar Time (9:40 AM Earth Time) Location: Ares V (A Planet Similar to Mars in the Waffle Nebula) It was a quiet, cold morning on the surface of Ares V. Red Weed covered its surface, and the sky was a faint orange color in the blackness of its night. Nearby, Three Pikachus piloted a monstrous machine towards the base. It was tall and black, and had three legs from the joints of which puffs of green smoke emerged, as well as six articulate ropes of steel which flailed about at the front of its cuttlefish-like hood. It had two main arms stored inside the cockpit which contained the deadly heat-rays which boiled the blood of its innocent victims. Its three searchlights lit up the path of the machine, as it was too dark on Ares V to see with no lights at all. The machine was more organic than mechanical, being controlled by telepathy rather than switches and dials. The huge machine approached the command base. A door opened up in the side of the mountain it stood on, revealing along tunnel, at the end of which was a platform from which the Pikachus disembarked from their unit. They entered a large, circular room from which the Pikachus of two other machines had gathered. On the ground lay the lifeless body of their leader - Elmo. The first Pikachu spoke in an almost monotone voice. "The age of disillusionment and decay is finally over. Never before have I witness Mass Telepathic Execution, however, the remnants of our society have displayed their dissatisfaction towards the council. They have judged our red-furred leader to be ineffectual, and have terminated his appointment in the harshest possible manner. The gravity of our predicament is extreme." They all watched as Elmo's body was carried away by four of the lower-classed residents of their world. They carried the body out of the room and into the incinerator. Back to business. "Ares V is no longer capable of sustaining life," said the second Pikachu. "The water supply is exhausted and temperature decreases annually, whilst our population plummets. All efforts made to stabilize the bio-sphere have failed." Now the third spoke. "We have arrived at the only consequential course of action: the conquest and relocation of the species to our former homeworld - Earth." "Earth," breathed the other Pikachus. The fourth spoke. "Earth is abundant of natural resources from which our ancestors greatly benefited from. The living environment would seem uncomfortable, but not inhibitive." The fifth spoke. "The problem is of course the humans." "Humans", seethed the others in apparent envy. The fifth continued. "They have developed a society primitive to ours, however, it is based on perpetual conquest and conflict. A rapid offensive to their economic and social heart should eradicate any major opposition." The others breathed, "Opposition." Now the last three Pikachus spoke, one by one. The sixth said, "The means for this attack are already being realized. A large-scale macaroni accelerator will be constructed. This will launch giant iPod cases carrying the assault forces." The seventh continued, "We haven't needed such destructive weaponry since we conquered the former occupants of Ares V, including Ion Bombs, Tsar Bombas, and Cluster Nukes. However, modifications to our current technology should prove adequate in penetrating the inferior human defenses." Finally, the Ninth shouted, "It is time for the empire of the Pikachs to thrive once more in dawn's new light!" "PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!!!" called all of the Pikachus at once. To be continued...